Playing Doctor! Fisheye's Arftul Romance!
by Myosotis13
Summary: How would have the SuperS season been different with the Outer Senshi in it? Here is a teaser for a longer story still in the works! HM


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon", or any of its characters. No profit is being made off this story, no infringement of any copyrights intended. Addendum: a couple of phrases in this story come from the original "Sailor Moon SuperS Special".**

**AN: Enjoy:)!**

"**Playing Doctor! Fisheye's Artful Romance"**

"We need to find him soon…Master Zirconia is not too happy."

"He's _never _happy!"

In the shady bar, the Amazon Trio sat contemplating past mistakes and future plans. Hundreds of photos were strewn over the dusty counter. Hawkeye idly shuffled through them.

"See anything you like?" he asked Tigereye in a bored voice.

"No. I'm tired of these human girls…they have so little appreciation for beauty!"

"Hah! Or rather, you're losing your touch!" the fuchsia-haired man grinned.

"Your recent endeavors weren't much to write home about, either!" Tigereye countered hotly.

"You're kidding…they all love me! Now come on", Hawkeye added, cutting off the other's reply, "pick one!"

"Why should I do all the work? Let Fisheye do it!"

Both turned to their blue-haired partner, who gave them a blank stare.

"What? None of these girls looks pretty to me—"He slowly took a sip of the colored cocktail in front of him. "I'm clearly better-looking than any of them!"

Hawkeye and Tigereye exchanged doubtful, confused glances.

"Pick one!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Sheesh…" Fisheye complained. He shuffled through the many photos. "Hmpf, what awful hair-do! Oh, please, she expects me to believe that's her natural color?"

His comments carried on, while the other two kept their expressions carefully neutral.

"Ha, pimples! Oh, and her clothes are so—oooh! _This_ is more like it!" He excitedly picked up a small photo. "Yes, yes, this will definitely do! It'll be a _pleasure _to go after this one!"

Hawkeye peaked over his shoulder and shrugged at the sight of the photo.

"I'll show you too how a job is done well!" Fisheye spoke confidently, and left the bar.

"Well…no account for taste" Tigereye commented.

The photo of Haruka lay on the counter where Fisheye had left it just moments before.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Michiru felt a headache coming on. She rubbed her temples and glared at the cause of her discomfort. Her partner, fully clad in motorcyclist outfit, stood by the door.

"Haruka, this is ridiculous…"

She shook her head in annoyance, and sized up the blonde. A small smile tugged at her lips as she took in Haruka's slender body that the form-fitting outfit greatly complimented. The blonde looked every bit the teenage idol that magazines made her to be. Of course, the overall effect would have been much more impressive, had she not added a very un-teenage-idol-like handkerchief and a quickly emptying bottle of cough medicine to the racing costume.

"Haruka, you've got the _flu_, there's no way you can race like this!"

The blonde waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine, I can win this race half-dea—" she stopped at Michiru's expression, "uhm, that is, very easily. Besides, it's the only race I'll take part in this season and I've already confirmed my participation weeks ago..."

"Well you couldn't have known then that you'd get sick!"

"I'm not—_sick_!" Haruka argued with a loud sneeze. "Thanks", she added when Michiru wordlessly handed her a second handkerchief.

The aqua-haired girl simply arched an eyebrow, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Everything will be fine, Michiru…and I promise I'll get all the bed rest I need after the race", the blonde coaxed. "Then you can nurse me back to health…" she added with a small grin.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It was forty minutes later that Haruka first started doubting her earlier words. She gripped the handles of her motorcycle, and swallowed hard. With the race about to start, she couldn't afford to be distracted by her swimming vision or the small droplets of sweat gliding down her temples. She shook her head, and took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't pass out half-way through the circuit—Michiru would kill her.

The sound of a gunshot announced the beginning of the race, and Haruka instinctively pushed the pedal. Seconds later, she felt in control again. It was just another race. She'd win it easily—and then she'd go home and be sick…and glad to receive Michiru's lectures along with her gentle ministrations.

One glance in the mirror informed her she was on first place. Minutes away from the finish line. She turned her attention back to the track, and the white lines on the road danced before her eyes. Shivers ran down her spine, and she felt a funny taste in her mouth. The noises of the race died down as the pounding in her ears grew stronger.

_Damn it!_

Her hands trembled on the handles for the shortest moment—enough for the front wheel to turn the wrong direction and send the motorcycle spiraling out of control.

Haruka hit the breaks hard, and braced herself for impact. Miraculously, she managed to keep from crashing. The wheels slid off the road onto the damp grass, and she felt the bike halt abruptly against a sudden obstacle.

The blonde slid off the saddle, and sunk to her knees in the soft grass. Her head throbbed painfully, and the helmet felt almost suffocating. She tried to remove it, only to feel another pair of hands doing the same thing. Seconds later, she felt the fresh air on her face; through the constant pounding, she heard a voice ask in concern:

"Are you alright…?"

Haruka raised her eyes. In the bright sunlight, she barely distinguished a slender silhouette above her. A hand reached down to her. Long bluish curls moved slowly in the wind…

_Michiru…?_

Haruka used the proffered hand to pull herself upwards. She gave her helper a closer look, and found a reason for her earlier confusion. The stranger bore a passing resemblance to Michiru. She was a willowy young woman, of medium build, with blue hair cascading down her back. She regarded the blonde with excited admiration and solicitousness.

"Everything alright?" she asked again. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Thanks", Haruka muttered, "I'll be fine." She watched some other motorcycles ride by, and firmly climbed back in the seat. "I'm going to finish this race!"

"Oh, but Tenoh-sama! You're in no condition to do that!"

Amused and somewhat flattered by the worry in the young woman's voice, Haruka eyed her with confidence.

"Sure I am" she winked mischievously, "if you'll cheer for me."

The other's cheeks reddened and she let out a delighted giggle.

"Of course I will…"

By the time she'd finished, the screech of Haruka's wheels could already be heard against the race track.

"Oh, well…" with a snap of her fingers, the willowy woman changed into Fisheye. "I'll be waiting at the finish line, Tenoh Haruka…"

A blue vortex opened up above him, and he jumped in.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_"Amazing, ladies and gentleman, even after crashing, Tenoh Haruka makes a forceful comeback and manages to be the first to cross the finish line…"_

Haruka swallowed hard, and gave the bike a final push to take her past the finish line. She could feel the droplets of sweat beneath her helmet, and the funny taste at the back of her throat. But she had won! She got off the motorcycle, cursing the annoying weakness in her knees. A crowd was already hurrying towards her, with cameramen, journalists, fans and publicity managers eager to discuss her latest success.

"Haruka!"

The distressed cry reached the blonde above the many enthusiastic shouts. With a force surprising for someone of her stature, Michiru managed to push through the crowd. Her fearful eyes rested on her partner, and the girl let out an audible sigh of relief. Her breaths came out rapidly, and she took a hand to her throat in an unconscious gesture of anxiety.

Haruka felt a knot form in her throat. Suddenly, victory wasn't worth celebrating, not if she'd put Michiru through such torment.

She took a step forward, almost instinctively moving to comfort her partner…

"Tenoh-sama! I cheered for you, just like you asked! I'm so glad I was there to help you earlier!"

Haruka swallowed hard one more time, as she noticed Michiru's eyes narrow.

"Erm, thank you…" she tried to wave the small, blue-haired woman aside, but the stranger caught her arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"I haven't introduced myself! I'm Kusamura Sakana…and I've been a fan of yours even since I can remember!"

"A…pleasure…"

"I was so afraid when your bike went off the road earlier! But you won! You were right, I kept my fingers crossed and you won!"

"Right, uhm, thanks…" Haruka muttered, still keeping her eyes on Michiru's darkening face.

"Well, how about you take me out for a cup of coffee in return?" 'Sakana' asked coyly.

The blonde eyed her in disbelief.

"Oh, of course", the woman corrected, "after you get better! I'm a nurse!" She clung to the racer's arm. "I would love to take care of you!"

Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"We appreciate you offer, Kusamura-san, but we wouldn't want to abuse." With one quick move, Michiru physically interposed herself between her partner and the blue-haired woman. "It was a pleasure meeting you", she added with a sweet smile, then in a natural gesture took Haruka's arm. "Shall we go, Haruka…?"

The blonde merely nodded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in her tight racing outfit. Wordlessly, Michiru reached her hand, and Haruka immediately produced the car keys.

"Damn!" Kusamura-san changed back into Fisheye, and watched in frustration as the two left together.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Michiru drove slowly down the dusky road. She enjoyed the wind caressing her face, the company of her partner and the pleasant, warm evening. Still, some traces of worry still marred her features and her face was still a shade paler than usual. She recalled the cold wave of panic that had hit her when the commentator had announced Haruka's accident.

Next to her, the blonde fidgeted uncomfortable, and Michiru took her eyes off the road for a second.

"How are you feeling? And don't you dare say you're fine", she warned.

"I'm fi—" Haruka caught the phrase, and chuckled lowly. "I've been better."

Again, from the corner of her eye, Michiru gave her a worried glance.

"Michiru…I'm sorry about earlier. I should have listened to you and not raced today."

The aqua-haired girl kept quiet for a second, then commented in neutral tone:

"At least you won…"

"It wasn't worth scaring you…" Haruka replied sincerely. "I'm so sorry I made you worry…I wish I hadn't put you through all that…"

Michiru braked, and the car slowed to a stop. She turned to the blonde with a soft smile.

"You're alright, and that's really all that matters, Haruka. I'm not mad at you, just…just incredibly relived…" she admitted, last traces of fear still present in her voice.

The other returned the smile.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble…"

Michiru laughed, and raised her eyebrows.

"You'd be a lot less trouble if you'd just stay in bed…"

"You'd just say anything to get me there…" Haruka quipped.

"Yes, well, I didn't hear you objecting…" the other countered.

Suddenly, Michiru untied her seatbelt, and opened the car door.

"I'll be back in a second."

She gestured to the side of the car, and Haruka noticed for the first time they had stopped in front of a pharmacy.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

With a nod, Michiru entered the pharmacy.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Haruka undid her own seatbelt, and rested her elbow above the car door. She could see the city unwinding with dusk. As the sun set, shop owners pulled the shades down, parents pushed the baby carts away from the parks and mothers called their children back inside. There was still enough light to drive without the headlights, and the evening was so warm…had it not been for the constant pounding in her head, Haruka would have suggested a swim.

"I hope Michiru gets some strong painkillers…"

"Maybe a massage will help!"

The blonde turned her head so quickly that she heard her neck snap.

"Y-you…?" She tried to fight back the queasiness that the swift move had caused. "Kusamura-san…how did you get here?"

"I just happen to live nearby", the cerulean-haired woman replied sweetly. "You don't seem too comfortable. Can I help you with anything?"

"Not really, but thank you anyw—hey!" Haruka tried to protest as the other's hands rested on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my massage can ease your headache…"

"Listen, you're, uhm…really nice, but—"

"Thank you! I like you, too…" the woman said gleefully, while her fingers drew circles at the base of Haruka's neck.

"Wait just a second, no, that's not what I mean…!"

The massage stopped suddenly. Kusamura-san took a sharp intake.

"What! You mean, you _don't_ like me!" she said in a high-pitched tone.

Haruka took a hand to the base of her nose and pressed hard, hoping to alleviate the dull pain that exploded behind her eyes. She felt a pressure in her head, and a thin haze affected her sight.

"No, wait, don't take me wrong…"

But the smaller woman sniffed loudly.

"That's fine…I just wanted to help, you know…you didn't have to be rude…" She turned on her heels and moved away from the car. "Good bye!" she shot back in a tearful voice.

Haruka sighed, and opened the car door. She got down and immediately regretted doing it, as her vision swam dangerously.

"Hey", she shouted hoarsely, "hey, wait, I didn't mean to offend you..."

The woman stopped at the corner of a dark alley, some distance away from the car. Uncomfortably, the blonde advanced to apologize. She could not notice the satisfied smirk that the other wore.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Inside the pharmacy, Michiru was just placing the change back into her wallet, when a shiver ran down her spine. Immediately alert, she looked around for any signs of danger. No strange noises, no unusual sights greeted her…but her presentiment was undeniably there. She grabbed the medicine bag from the counter and exited the store in a hurry.

_No!_

Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Haruka was gone. The road was deserted, the neighborhood quiet. From a small distance away, voices could be heard…voices she thought she could recognize! The medicine bag dropped to the ground as Michiru broke in a run in the direction of the voices.

In the dusky alley, Haruka stood a few feet away from the slim, light-blue-haired woman. The stranger had finally faced her, with a strangely cheerful expression. She stopped, uncharacteristically unsure of her own movements, as the world seemed to tilt to dangerous angles.

"Well…I'm so sorry this isn't working out, Tenoh-sama…"

The blonde arched an eyebrow. Before she could reply, a shadow projected between them, and with a tinge of joy she noticed her partner appear at the end of the alley. She hoped Michiru would not jump to any mistaken conclusions…

"Michiru…this isn't…"

But the aqua-haired girl's stance suddenly tensed.

"Who are you and what are you after!"

Haruka's eyes widened in shock—she rarely heard her partner speak so harshly to anyone.

A loud chuckle erupted from Kusamura-san, and she moved between Michiru and the blonde.

"I'm getting tired of your interruptions! But let me answer your question!"

Under the wary looks of the couple, Fisheye revealed his real appearance. Haruka's mouth opened slightly. She leaned against the dusty brick wall, fever making her thoughts chaotic and hard to follow.

"Get away from her!" Michiru shouted, tackling Fisheye.

The villain's eyes widened in shock. He quickly shoved the aqua-haired girl aside, turning to Haruka with a look of indignation. Strangely, he noticed, the blonde mirrored the sentiment.

"You're a _woman_?!"

"You're a _man_!?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this story _is_ meant to be a teaser, after all! Anyone still interested of seeing a version of SuperS with the Outer Senshi in it:)? Let me know what you think! Please take a second to leave a comment, they are are really appreciated:).**

**Myosotis**


End file.
